


Don't Shoot the Albatross

by thescrubsloth



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrubsloth/pseuds/thescrubsloth
Summary: Lucy Norwood just wanted to be a pilot, and while her dreams did come true (after a ton of trials and tribulations) it was short lived to say the least. Her mama always said her exploratory and curious nature would be her downfall and she was right. Now after a traumatic experience Lucy finds herself stranded in the outlands trying to become an Apex legend in hopes of bringing her best friend, Northstar, back. Blisk has the resources...all she has to do is put on a show.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Don't Shoot the Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for stopping by my Apex fic where I make yet another OC and break lore for the sake of self satisfaction. Not that there is much to break when it comes to apex....*sigh*. I loved Titanfall 2 and I really wanted to make an ex-pilot oc for this Apex story...and I love Bloodhound...so uh...yeaaaaah.  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy Lucy and her journey to becoming a bad ass apex legend!
> 
> (constructive feedback is appreciated especially with the timeline not exactly making sense to me in terms of the titanfall universe)

**Albatross- The ‘Ex’Pilot**

**Biographical Information**

*New Name:* Lucille ‘Lucy’ Norwood

*Age:* 26

*Occupation:* Titan Pilot, Apex Legend

*Species:* Human, nanotechnology used to strengthen the skeletal and muscular systems 

*Gender:* Woman/Female

*Sexual Orientation:* Bisexual

**Family Information**

*Father:* James Prescott

*Mother:* Maribelle Turner

*Significant Other:* Bloodhound eventually….

*Sibling(s):* None

*Pet(s):* None at the moment

**Physical Appearance**

*Height:* 5’7”

*Hair:* Rosy pink, short pixie cut shorter one the sides longer on top.

*Eye Color:* Pale blue

*Tattoos:* A floral and bird theme sleeve, the flowers are black ink but the birds are in soft colors.

*Piercings:* Ears double lobe

**Additional Information**

*Like(s)*

Titans, the outdoors-specifically forests, cartoons, audio books, animals - specifically birds and dogs, hands on activities, sleeping, gauntlet obstacle courses, 

*Dislike(s)*

The IMC, enclosed tight spaces, silence, putting milk before the cereal, textbooks, math. 

*Hobby(s)*

Tinkering, ‘adventuring’ (she wanders off), listening to audio books, singing, guitar, climbing things that probably shouldn’t be, 

*Personality Traits*

Courageous, loyal, self sacrificing, foolish, daring, dissociative, self-pressuring, guilt stricken, anxious, friendly, sarcastic

*Legends Kit*

  * Passive: Northstar: Albatross has faster reload speed and damage with snipers.
  * Tactile: Tether Trap - a mine that is deployed and when triggered will keep an enemy stuck in place for a few seconds, she can place up to 2.
  * Ultimate: Flight Core - with a human size version of a Northstar jet pack, Albatross can hover and fly short distances. 



For story purposes she does still have her pilot jump kit but is not permitted to use it to its full capacity during the apex games. It’s more of a comfort thing for her to hold on to it and she is only allowed to use it full blown in the arena when the games are not going on and the legends are just doing whatever. Hence why she can’t double jump or wall run in actual matches unless there is some sort of emergency and Blisk triggers the release on her kit. 

*Backstory*

Not much is known about Lucy’s pilot days, she doesn’t like to talk about it openly lest the eyes and ears of the IMC catch on. There is also no file on her in IMC databases despite her previous employment by them. But who needs that sort of thing in the Outlands, Blisk sure as hell doesn’t care. All he cares about is her ability to be entertaining while slaughtering people left and right in the ring, and that’s one of the few things she’s good at.

Her apex name Albatross is based on the mythology around the bird, a sign of luck for those who treat it right or an omen of distraction for those who don’t. There is also the idea of carrying the burden of guilt. Both fit into Lucy’s story. That and they are one of the largest flying birds and thats pretty dope. 

Here is her outfit I tried to design on my insta...only took three tries....

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CHTQrwTh3Rn/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**

I have a specific idea in mind when it comes to what Bloodhound looks like, please respect that. Also MOST IMPORTANTLY Bloodhound is Non-Binary therefore I will be using THEY/THEM pronouns! In my own HC Bloodhound is biologically male and any spicy scenes or physical descriptions will follow that. 


End file.
